Privileged
The infamous Chaos Warband known as The Privileged were formerly known as the Sons of Tyreme, a Successor Chapter of the stoic Imperial Fists that was created during the 23rd 'Sentinel' Founding in the latter part of M37. After two millennia of loyal service, the Chapter eventually fell to the corrupting influence of Chaos in M39 and were declared Excommunicate Traitoris by the High Lords of Terra. They later became the Chaos Warband known as The Privileged. Warband History The formerly Loyalist Space Marine Chapter known as the Sons of Tyreme were named after an Imperial Fists hero, Tyreme Atropos. After a series of wars over their homeworld of Rusol left the Chapter weak, a voice could be heard in the mind of each of the battle-brothers of the chapter promising power in exchange for eternal fealty to the Changer of Ways - Tzeentch. As they believed they were weak to the Imperium, the Sons accepted the limitless power. A few days after their acceptance, powerful warp storms enveloped Rusol. These storms only lasted for fifty-years but were powerful enough to leave the surface of Rusol uninhabitable to non-Astartes lifeforms for a time. The Chapter Master of the former Sons of Tyreme, Ikaron Ascadath, decreed that they were privileged by their new master to sow havoc in the decaying Imperium of Man and he christened the newly renamed Chaos Warband as 'The Privileged'. It was during a daemonic incursion on the Hive World of Shev III, that the true allegiance of The Privileged would be revealed. Answering the planetary governor's call for aid, the Chaos Space Marines answered the call. After the daemons were vanquished, the Chaos Space Marines sprung their trap, slaughtering everyone on the planet before continuing to depopulate the other two planets in the system. Upon hearing the praise offered by the Chaos Space Marines and the souls they offered up to him, Tzeentch was so pleased with Ikaroth, that he gifted him his own daemonic steed to ride into battle. After two hundred years of raiding Imperial vessels around Rusol The Privileged intercepted a message asking for any nearby Astartes chapters to investigate sightings of a space hulk. Taking the opportunity to potentially acquire some much-needed weapons and armour, or even some rare and precious archaeotech, the warband rushed to the coordinates given. Upon searching the space hulk and finding it infested with daemons of Tzeentch, Ikaroth decided to commandeer the space hulk as his capital ship. It was on board the newly renamed vessel - The Last Whisper - that Ikaroth discovered the daemon blade named Abdication, the formidable and potent weapon that he continues to wield into battle to this day. Notable Campaigns *Title (Date: XXX.YY - ???.??) - Description * * * Warband Homeworld The warband recruits potential recruits and its mortal cultists and crew from the non-mutated populations of Rusol. Rusol is a daemon world with a swirling atmosphere of vibrant pastel colors, with a landscape of floating islands populated by both human and beastmen tribes. The surface below is rocky and tumultuous, constantly changing and evolving. Screamers of Tzeentch inhabit the skies while Flamers of Tzeentch inhabit the swirling landscape. all sorts of feral beasts of chaos roam the planet, providing sport and a test of strength for the mortal inhabitants. Warband Beliefs The warband worships Tzeentch and hates the Imperium for casting them out and turning their backs on them, but Ikaroth is also searching for a way to reverse the daemonic possession that overcame much of the chapter during their fall, including his own blood-brother Velthax. The Privileged attracts many mutants and misfits to its banner and welcomes them into the ranks of mortal cultists with open arms, the warband relishes using the discarded souls of the imperium to engineer its own misery. whole squads of beastmen roam the battlefield dismembering any unfortunate soul that gets in their way. Along with the Changeseekers being the largest and most dominant cult in the warband there is also the brotherhood of the bloody tome and the beasts of the third eye, a cult made almost entirely of mutants and abhumans although a rare few humans have impressed the leaders enough to be inducted into the cult. Warband Organisation The hierarchy of The Privileged is fairly simple, Ikaroth has final say in all decisions. However, he often delegates assignments and responsibilities to his advisers. Specialist Units *'Changeseekers': The largest and most influential of the mortal cults in the Warband, proclaim their allegiance to Ikaroth and Tzeentch by wearing brightly colored clothes and battle armor. Led into battle by Babdar 'the blessed'. *'Devildogs': Kugarr's personal terminator unit, they ride into battle inside the ancient Land Raider, Unending Hate. ''They wield lightning claws and combi-plasmas. *'Hands of Ikaroth': The personal bodyguard of Ikaroth, 'the Warp-Touched' , a unit of 4 Chaos Spawn that act as his protectors and attack dogs. Warband Combat Doctrine Due to the warp storms that ravaged their homeworld of Rusol, The Privileged field a large number of possessed, which they often use as a vanguard for their invasion forces while daemon engines and Havoc Squads bombard the entrenched defenders from afar. The warband also makes use of squads of Chaos Space Marines outfitted with bolt pistols and chainswords, designated 'Killseekers', to hunt down and rout out any resistance. Along with three-man Terminator Squads that teleport into the action, these 'Hunting Packs' are used to take down heavily armoured targets. The Privileged value speed, using rapid assaults to prevent the enemy from digging in and starting a long attrition grind, even though the warband is skilled in siege warfare, due to being descendants of the Imperial Fists, they try to avoid long, drawn-out conflicts because they don't have the resources or the manpower they once did when they were still loyalists, so they can't risk their numbers or supplies during long conflicts. For when a long engagement is unavoidable the twin slayers of the Rostax system are unleashed and brought to bear, the two chaos knights Eladekai and Elalaz are able to reduce even the most well defended enemy positions into ash. Warband Gene-Seed The gene-seed of The Privileged has mutated in such a way that many sorcerers are present in the warband, so much so, that a sorcerer is always seconded to lend their mystical powers to raids that the Chaos Marines undertake. Notable Warband Members *'Ikaroth 'The Warp-touched': Chaos Lord of the warband. rides a daemonic disk of Tzeentch and wields the daemon blade named Abdication *'''Kugarr 'The Brazen': terminator clad chaos lord, claims dominion over the terminator forces of the warband, wields a lightning claw and a chainfist *'Babdar 'The Blessed: dark apostle of Tzeentch, commands the cults of the warband *'Osmar 'The Exalted'': daemon prince of Tzeentch, a powerful psyker who leads a coven of lesser sorcerers and rubricae into battle Warband Fleet The Privileged fleet is commanded from the Space Hulk, ''The Last Whisper, the fleet is comprised of the ships one would typically find in a space marine chapter. (more detail to be added) Warband Relics Notable Quotes By the Privileged About the Privileged Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Warbands Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:23rd Founding